


Firsts

by Anariana



Series: Skies of Eternity (Tera x Dragon Age crossover) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anariana/pseuds/Anariana
Summary: Lavellan's firsts





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> These are my Inquisitor, Quen Lavellan's firsts before Inquisition takes place

**Early Spring**

The dark pink lips pressed against his so suddenly without warning. When she pulled back and saw the confused and shocked reaction from him, the smile upon her round oval face frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He couldn’t answer. “Was it your first?” He could only nod. “What did you think of it?”

“…weird…” She giggled at his sudden shyness. The lump of disgust in his throat grew though.

 

**Late fall**

Chapped lips were against his as calloused hands held him. A surge of warmth filled him between the nips and caresses.

The young human grinned at his stunned face.

“Told you I was a good kisser.” It was one of the many things that he agreed with.

 

**Midsummer**

“What about him?” His little sister pointed at the elf dancing by the bonfire, the firelight highlighting the angular cheekbones on the soft face. “He looks cute.”

            “Yeah…he is.” He murmured into his cup.

“Go dance with him!” She sniggered, snatching the drink out of his hand before shoving him forward without a warning. Yelping, he stumbled right into the elf’s arms.

“Hi there.” He looked up and flushed at the handsome face. “Fancy for a dance?”

The tips of his pointed ears reddened. “S,sure.” He could only stutter. Hands on his hips, he was whisked into moving with the music that echoed into the starry night sky.

 

Hands were all over him, laying down in the grass. Kisses were frequent among the two young men as shirts and pants were shed.

 

He sheepishly put his clothes on and made his way through the clan festivities back to his tent with his sister.

“How did it go?” The cheeky grin was on her face. “You got a mark on your neck by the way.” His hand quickly jerked up to hide the bite mark while his sister rolled on the floor, howling with laughter.

“You really want to hear the details?” He then smirked as a look of horror dawned on her face.

“Ew no!” Her hands were on her ears in seconds. “You keep the gross bits to yourself!” Giggles erupted from her as he jumped down and proceeded to tickle her.


End file.
